


Break Him

by hellblazers



Category: Rocky Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellblazers/pseuds/hellblazers
Summary: Spoilers for Rocky IV & Creed IIAfter the press conference, things get heated all over again....





	1. Chapter 1

> _Ivan was overwhelmed, though he wouldn’t let that show. The confusion was there for a second as the ring rose from the ground. He had no clue it was going to be this. Dark rings and no one in sight was what he was used to. The blaring trumpets shook his eardrums, he tilted his head slightly from the sound. Lights flashing in his lazy blue eyes, he was not prepared for an extravagant and crowded room._
> 
> _He wouldn’t want to be compared to a deer in the headlights but he was looking like it. He felt humiliated, and then an anger welled within his chest. He was ready to punch this man’s lights out._
> 
> _He knew Apollo was dead by the second punch, the third he couldn’t stop… by the fourth he went out of mind, just letting his body keep going like a piston. Suddenly Apollo stopped moving, stiff as a board – he felt hands on his shoulder’s yanking him away. He had killed a man._
> 
> _“If he dies, he dies,” he kept his mind away from the implications, from the feeling. He was impersonal. But, something lingered in his chest, he did not want this man to die, yes this man humiliated him, belittled him, but to kill him proved to himself that he was not ready. He could punch machines all day, have no human element involved but he was not a boxer._
> 
> _When Apollo died, Ivan questioned everyone around him, “You did not stop me? He was just a man. It was just a fight…” No one listened. “I will not fight no more,” they scoffed and called him a traitor. They questioned him for being so soft on an ‘American’, they were suspicious._
> 
> _“If Balboa comes, I won’t fight him unless you let me train with other men,” flat, to the point. They let him, to some degree. They kept him locked away in a facility, no real life. He missed home._
> 
> _He missed when no one knew who he was, when he was just by his wife’s side as she won medals. He wished he never stepped into a ring for fun. Laughing alongside Alexei, thinking it was just a joke. He wished he had never K.O.’d Alexei like it was nothing. It’s not his fault the man had a glass jaw._
> 
> _He never knew his life would be this hellish. Wires jutting along his face and body as they forced his body to limits it shouldn’t go._
> 
> _“I don’t want injection, I don’t need it,” they put it him anyways. He felt powerless. Sometimes he would awake in a sweat, shaking, his wife beside him sleeping peacefully. He would not wake her, instead he would sneak out of the building. He would lay in the snow and cool himself, punish himself. His naked body sticking to the snow as it melted into ice. He cried as he lay in the snow bank staring at the crescent moon. He killed him. Why hadn’t he held back?_
> 
> _“DRAGO!” A punch, “DRAGO!” another. His handler screaming on the sidelines telling him when to unleash the Bull. Like a trigger, like a command under the influence of something chemical. He had to wonder what was in those injections…._
> 
> _“I fight to win! For me! For me!” He screams, he’s done with everyone around him telling him how to use his body, when to use it, for who to use it for. He felt a relief when his head hit the mat after Balboa blindsided him with a hit he had never felt before. Relief. No more._
> 
> _When he held baby Viktor he felt love like he never had. He cried and cooed to his newborn son, it did not matter that men may walk in and judge his love for his son. He loved the feeling of starting fresh. He loved Ludmila for carrying this small child in her womb. He held his infant son as he cried in the crook of Ludmila’s neck._
> 
> _“I don’t want to lose you,” but he did. Ludmila left… left him for his handler, a rich man with money beyond Ivan’s wildest dreams. She told him their son was nothing to her. She spit at his feet, and he was shunned. Shunned from everyone around him, told to leave._
> 
> _Ivan raised Viktor on his own in the cold of the Ukraine. He loved his boy, he taught him to fight. Maybe it was a way to release his own anger, but he never hit the boy. Never. He never yelled at him, he was kind. He listened to Viktor’s frustrations, but turned them slightly. Turned them to others, to Ludmila for leaving them._
> 
> _Ivan worked at the docks, Viktor close to his heels. Helping to gut fish, and lift ice buckets. Ivan laughed when Viktor would come home with him telling him the stories of the docks._
> 
> _They trained everyday, even at a young age. Ivan taught his son to hit, to duck. Ivan was running alongside his son now, Viktor was twenty eight now. They ran in silence._

 

“You’re smaller than your father,” Ivan smirked, getting under people’s skins was exhilarating, he enjoyed the way Adonis’ nostrils flared in anger and a fight began to emerge. Ivan enjoyed the younger man smack his hard bicep, and felt a thrill when his son defended him. Viktor getting in Adonis’ face, pushing back. Ivan licked his bottom lip, enjoying the younger men fight over him. He was annoyed Balboa wasn’t here, Ivan put a heavy hand on Viktor’s shoulder, “Calm, he is weak, like his father. We will break him in the ring.”

The press conference dissolved into slight chaos, Adonis went to the back to cool off. Pacing back and forth, he slammed the locker in frustration. Why was he here? Alone… no support from anyone. Rocky had made it clear he couldn’t be there for him, couldn’t watch another Creed die. Did he have that little faith in him as a fighter? He could win. He had to win. Donny thought it would be a good chose to cool off with a shower, he texted Bianca that he’d make his own way home, that he was sorry. Duke poked his head in, “Donny, you in here?”   
“Yeah, man… I’m a’ight, I’m cool. Just… hey just head to the gym, I’ll be there in a little bit, I just… shit I just need some time to myself, okay?”   
Duke nodded, “Don’t let them bother you,” he nodded and let Adonis be on his own.

Viktor had been a bit lost. He spoke English well enough, but sometimes written word was frustrating, especially with all the commotion. He was not used to all this noise, all this press. This was his father’s doing, not his choice. It was never about him, it was redeeming a lost glory he had never known. It was for her… for mum. A woman he barely knew, whom left them… who is father blamed himself for losing.

He didn’t expect a shower running when he walked into the locker room. But, maybe they had another event on HBO after his and Creed’s conference? It did not occur to him that it was Adonis in the shower until he saw his side profile. Until he saw a gorgeous body… Viktor blinked. He knew he was gay, but being gay in Russia, in the Ukraine… was a death sentence. He felt himself get hard, but an anger welled up as well.

Adonis had his hands against the shower wall, and let himself cry, the tears falling and mixing with the water. This was so much, so much to take on… he never knew his father, he did not mourn him like Rocky and Maryann, he had no idea what to do. He punched the tile, and felt a scream wanting to well up. Before he could though, he heard footsteps on the wet shared shower. Adonis turned his head slightly, and felt himself tense.

Viktor was naked, his large body filling the frame of the shower room door, his large cock heavy and swaying, half erect, thick. “Creed,” Viktor’s heavy accent as he placed a hand on the tile of the shower, his arm muscles large and chiseled. Viktor’s eyes wandered, he blinked slowly and looked back to Adonis’ face, “My father was right.”

Adonis felt bare in all senses, he felt himself become afraid, guarding himself slight with his hand, “What the fuck?! You want a fucking deathwish?”

Viktor scoffed, “No,” Viktor moved forward and Adonis moved back, then put his fist up, “I’m not here for fight. No cameras, no point,” Viktor motioned slightly around the empty shower room, “If I break you, it will be in front of audience. Here, we are comrades.”

Adonis made a face, sniffed a bit and put his hands down, “I don’t fucking know how it is in Russia, but here you don’t just walk in on someone showering, that’s… I’m outta here man,” Donny made a motion to get out of this vulnerable situation, Viktor stopped him – his incredibly large hand flat against Adonis’ chest. “Get out my face.”

“You scared? I intimidate you?” Viktor allowed Adonis to swat his big hand away. Viktor instead put his two hands on Adonis’ shoulders and squeezed, “Shower with me.” Adonis tensed and tried to move away, but realized he couldn’t. Viktor was strong, he was heavy.

“A’ight, fuck,” Adonis felt the heavy hands lift, he felt some fear leave the pit of his stomach. This man wasn’t a convict, that he knew of. He hadn’t killed his father, Ivan did that… For all Adonis knew this was some custom or maybe it was a way of sizing him up….

Viktor turned on the other shower head and his muscles quivered, “Cold,” he eyed Creed again, “I’ve seen fight, you can do better. If fighting me, when I win, you will be stronger man,” Viktor grabbed the soap and began lathering himself up, then worked his hand towards his cock and pumped it. He kept his eyes on Creed.

Donny had no idea what to do. Viktor was… Donny looked down at this man… how big he was.  Donny went to his own shower to avoid looking at him anymore, “Yeah, I don’t see it that way. You won’t win, I won’t let you. You’re some back of the woods brawler… you ain’t got no finesse.” Donny smiled to himself, shutting his eyes when rubbing his hands on his head under the spray of the water.

Viktor made his move, he stood behind Adonis and put too big hands on the smaller man’s lean hips, “I have finesse.”

Adonis gasped and tried to elbow Viktor but was slammed into the tile of the shower, “Fuck! Get off me!” He squirmed underneath Viktor, not able to move more than a few inches. He gasped for air a bit as he felt the wind out of him.

Viktor laughed and moved backward. Adonis turned and threw a punch, it knocked the side of Viktor’s jaw. He did not expect that. He rubbed his jaw and blinked, then went for it. Pushing Adonis against the wall. “You hit me?”

“Yeah I fucking hit you, what the fuck you tryna do? Uh? What the fuck you thinking?” Donny kicked at Viktor and Viktor countered moving backward.

Ivan was pissed, where was Viktor?  He had searched everywhere, this was irritating. The boy was a fool sometimes, sometimes he just wanted to whap him, but he wouldn’t. The boy was good, he listened usually. He remembered when he was in America the first time… it was overwhelming. He remembered after his press conference with Apollo he had excused himself from his handlers and threw up in the bathroom. Perhaps, Viktor had done the same? But, America… so many bathrooms… he had walked in quite a few by now. Getting more annoyed by the minute.

Donny was feeling something, fear mixed with something else. Not disgust. Intrigue? Viktor had stopped pinning him, instead he was standing in front of Donny… stroking himself to get hard. Well, harder then he already was.

“Okay, man… I’m… I don’t know,” Donny wasn’t saying no, because how could he? He was shocked. He was intrigued….

Viktor moaned, and advanced on Donny again, putting his forehead against the smaller man’s, “Turn around.” Donny shrunk slightly, his knees going a bit. This was surreal, and he felt himself get hard.

“Why the hell do I have to turn around?” Adonis put his chin up a bit, stiff upper lip to the idea of being on the receiving end of something that _big_.

“Heh, you joke. Turn around,” Viktor put a hand on Donny’s hip, urging him to turn. Adonis sucked in some air, trying to relax. He turned, a half turn and Viktor helped him the rest of the way, pushing him into the tile again.

Viktor jerked himself a little faster, and put his thumb at Adonis’ cheek, “Give me moment,” then Viktor’s presence, his hands on Donny’s body was gone.

Adonis was confused, “What?” He was hard now, and felt a weird sense of shame wash over him. What the fuck was he doing?

Viktor was back, slipping a condom on. Adonis eyed him, “You just happened to have that?” Viktor shrugged.

“One of the first things thrown at me here in America, I remember it was in wallet,” Viktor grabbed Adonis and turned him around again and slapped Adonis on the ass hard. Adonis cried out and moaned when Viktor massaged his one cheek in his big hand. He slipped a thumb into Adonis cheeks, and spread him open.

Ivan heard the shower running, he heard moaning. Viktor couldn’t be stupid enough to hurt Creed here, could he?   
“Viktor?”  Ivan walked further in and stopped. Frozen at the sight. He watched his son, slip into the young Creed’s ass, well… the tip of himself. Ivan put his tongue on the side of his mouth, and clicked it. He was impressed.

Adonis moaned into the tile, and tensed. Viktor hissed, “Relax, breathe,” Adonis took a breath and Viktor went a little more past his head.

“S-stop, I don’t think… I don’t think this gonna work, ah,” Adonis winced and gasped again.

“It work, breathe,” Viktor slapped Adonis on his ass and raised his hips up a bit more to meet him better. He felt Adonis relax a bit more and he slipped a bit further.

Ivan put a hand on his son’s shoulder and it was Viktor’s turn to tense, “You know, lubricant is important.”

Viktor gasped and moved, Adonis whimpered and cried out in pain from the sudden movement and atmosphere shift. Viktor was angry, ashamed, guilty, sick feeling. He was ready for his dad’s fist knocking him dead. It didn’t come.

Adonis turned around to face the situation, he covered himelf. Viktor was still hard, Adonis on the other hand was half and half. This was a completely confusing concept.

Ivan began shrugging off his tracksuit, “I show you,” Viktor gasped and looked to Creed, Adonis saw fear, saw confusion, a pleading. Ivan was in tight black boxers and Adonis felt wrong.

“Nah, man. Alright, okay… I’m out,” Adonis tried to move past and Ivan stopped him, getting right in his face. “Get out my face old man,” Adonis snarled.

Ivan tisked, clicking his tongue and spoke in Russian to Viktor, “You’re such a big boy now that you don’t need Daddy guiding you, now? Think you can fuck without me?” Ivan looked lazy, looked sex driven. He pulled his boxers down and his cock was equal in girth and length to his son’s, not as hard, his balls lower and more wrinkled. His age shown through.

Viktor speaking back, quieter, softer – more fear seeping through, “Don’t…” Ivan laughed a big hearty laugh and pushed Adonis against the tiles. Adonis began swinging, hitting, fighting back.

Ivan smirked, “Your weak. I will break you,” Ivan covered Adonis’ mouth, before he could talk back. Viktor stood frozen.

Ivan glared and spoke to his son, “We share. Hold him and help me, or leave. Your choice.”

But, it was not his choice. He nodded and grabbed the back of Adonis, Ivan grabbed Adonis’ hips, putting them around his waist. He moaned as Adonis fought back. Ivan was not wearing a condom, he pushed himself inside, not slow like Viktor. He began to move before Adonis had relaxed.

Viktor held Adonis’ mouth now, as his father pumped inside. Viktor tried not to cry, he felt betrayed, frustrated that his father had to take everything, had to live through him in every way. Viktor ease his hand off Adonis mouth slightly, and Adonis screamed.

Ivan shushed him and put his own hand against his mouth, “Shut up, shut up,” Ivan moaned and kept going. Viktor let go of Donny and made a choice. He pushed his father, pushed him off Adonis.

Ivan looked annoyed, “Really?” He grabbed Viktor and slammed him into the wall and roughly turned him around, _“You take his place, then,”_ Ivan pushed close to his own son, Viktor tensed and tried to shake him off.

Adonis was shaking on the floor, confused… feeling sick. This man had killed his Pops. This man was a killer… what else was he? He was… Adonis snapped, “Hey! Get the fuck off him!” He stood, a fighter now and punched as hard as he could with his bare hands. He punched Ivan so hard the Russian staggered. Viktor was still frozen, and he turned now and pushed his father off enough.

“Don’t, Creed! It’s not your fight, its… please just go,” Viktor went between Ivan and Adonis, “It’s okay… it’s complicated, I… I’m sorry.” He meant it, Adonis shook his head in disbelieve.

“Fuck man, alright,” he didn’t know what else to say. He was gone, getting dressed quickly.

Viktor and Ivan waited until Adonis was gone, “You’re stupid, in public? You’re going to get yourself killed,” Ivan was angry, but he held Viktor for a moment. Viktor felt himself relax, a sob escaping his mouth.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, father please,” Ivan held his son for a moment and nodded.

 Ivan moved away, “Get dressed and get to the hotel. I’ll… try and handle this.” He ran a hand through his blonde hair. “Shit…,” Ivan shouldn’t have made a move on Viktor in public either. A secret the two had was slightly open, a worry sunk to his gut. How would Adonis react?


	2. There Is No Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Rocky III and Creed II
> 
> Adonis is shaken up from his run in with the Drago's. He heads to his Unc's place for some comfort....

 

Rocky was at home, his couch comfortable enough that he was lost in dreams. These past couple days had been confusing. His dreams warping memories and feelings stirring deep.

> _Rocky training with Apollo, alone sweating… a sloppy kiss from Rocky as Apollo wins their private fight. This wasn’t their first time, not by a long shot. Rocky and Apollo had a secret, they loved each other more than just friends. Rocky pulling the bigger man on top of his lean muscled body, opening his mouth to have Apollo’s tongue inside. Rocky naked now, Apollo the same, fucking on the mat. It warps into Rocky now, holding the head of Apollo in his lap as his best friend dies. Staring in the eyes of a killer, feeling disgust within himself for not throwing down the towel… put would it have mattered? If Rock had thrown the towel down, would Drago had stopped? He doubted, the main had ignored the bell in the first round only stopping when Duke and the boys had rushed the ring. He wouldn’t have stopped but it was Rock’s fault for not trying…._

Rocky woke with a start when the bell was rung and a loud rapping on his front door continued, an escalating sound, then a voice of Adonis Creed, “Hey Unc! Unc? You up?” Tonight was the press conference, Rocky hadn’t gone… he couldn’t. He couldn’t be privy to losing Donny… he had already lost so many people, even his own son in a way. But, that was his fault.

He took his time to get up from the couch, stiff bones… he opened the door and exergated his sleepiness, leaning against the frame for a minute and rubbing his eye, “What is it? Kinda late, huh?” But, he saw now the agitation surrounding Donny, he looked scared.

“Hey, hey, what’s the matter?” Rocky moved away from the door to let Adonis in and Donny broke down. He stepped into Rocky’s little corner house and started crying. Rocky shut the door and put an arm around Donny to hold him up. “Hey, come on, what’s the matter?” He held Adonis a bit closer, rocking him ever so slightly. He knew the pressure on his shoulders, being Champion… and as much as he could try and imagine what it would be like to be challenged by the son of the man who killed a father he never knew….

Donny calmed himself and moved from Rocky’s arms to the couch, Rocky let him go and didn’t say nothing, just went to the kitchen and got Donny a glass of water.

Donny drank then spoke finally, a hitch in his voice, “I don’t know, Unc, I don’t know.” Rocky stood above Adonis, wondering what had happened. He watched a bit of the press conference, he saw Ivan and Viktor toss a few words Donny’s way… but, this? This looked like something worse was eating at Adonis.

“He touched me,” it was quiet, Adonis looking ashamed, “Drago… the man who killed my father, he…,” but Rocky knew this was beyond the press conference. A fight response triggered within him.

“Donny, I’ll freakin’ kill him, he’s a loser,” Rocky was getting angry, “I’ll fucking kill him!” He started towards the door.

“Rocky!” Adonis was up now and grabbed Rocky’s arm, “It ain’t that, he’s… don’t. Okay, just let me do this fight. Let me do this fight and we forget about this,” Adonis was angry too now, the fear was gone. Rocky soften, he turned and stared at Adonis, he cared for him.

“He touch you? You know what that means for him? I beat him before I’ll beat him again, I’ll beat him back to hell where he came from. He’s a loser, he’s a freak,” Rocky touched Adonis face and tapped it slightly, “I can’t be there for you in the ring Donny, I can’t. But, I’m here now, you understand? I’m here now and I ain’t leaving you, you hear me? You don’t need this fight, you don’t need this. You’re a champ, we’ll make you a champ, we’ll fight other fighters. You don’t need this,” Rocky kept reiterating, trying to convince Donny one more time, even if he had accepted to back out.

“Unc, I know you’re here for me, but I need you there, I can’t do this by myself,” Adonis shook a bit, “I need you….”

Rocky put his calloused hands on Adonis’ face, and rubbed the younger man’s temples softly, “I can’t… like I told you, I know you can win but you won’t be the same… when Drago fought me, we went all rounds, he punched me so hard Donny that I ain’t fight no more. I ain’t right after that, my head was all wrong. His kid? He’s got nothing to lose, it don’t matter to them if they lose, but you? I told you, you lose, you lose your head. You lose a part of you’s,” Rocky pulled Donny a bit closer and rubbed his hands from his cheeks, to his neck to his shoulders.

“Can I stay here, at least? For tonight? Then you don’t have to see me anymore,” Adonis shrugged Rocky off him a bit, “That’s what you want, huh? To be alone, be alone in this house? Me picking you up off the floor didn’t really matter none, did it? I’m nobody, is that it? You train me, make me champ and then that’s it?” Adonis hit Rocky on the chest and Rocky staggered backward not expecting the swing.

Rocky grabbed Adonis’ by his knuckles, “Hey, that’s enough! I’m in your corner! I’m here! I’m here because your father ain’t here, he ain’t stand a chance and you don’t neither if you don’t listen! You don’t listen to me, to your mother, I love you and you ain’t listening! You’re gonna hurt so bad Donny and I can’t see that, I can’t see that…” It was Rocky’s turn to tear up. He never hid his emotions, never hid his emotions with Adrian or Robert. That was always Rocky’s problem, he was an emotional guy. He’d get angry too fast, sad too fast…

Donny closed the gap, pulling his knuckles out of Rocky’s withered hands, and kissed him. It was a soft kiss, a meaningful kiss. Nothing sloppy, a sweet kiss. Like how Adrian used to kiss, gentle and shy. Rocky shut his eyes for a moment, not been kissed for years. Since Adrian, he felt a little rusty. But, Donny initiated this. It didn’t feel odd, or wrong. It felt safe and secure. It felt okay. Rocky put his arms around Donny, wrapping him up in a warm embrace, kissing him a little deeper.

Then he took a breath, “Hey, hey… what you doin’?” Rocky’s long eyelashes as his lids fluttered open to look at Donny, “It’s okay… alright we’re okay?” Rocky kissed Donny’s jawline and then his neck.

Donny needed this, maybe just a little more than he thought. He guided Rocky to the old couch, moved him through kissing. Rocky followed Donny’s lead, “We don’t have to do nothin’,” Rocky whispered, giving him a choice. Giving him a way out, because why would he want him?

Adonis nodded and stopped for a minute, breathing a bit heavy, and nodded again trying to reassure himself, “Nah, its good,” Adonis sniffed and pulled at Rocky’s sweatpants. Living with Rocky for a bit he knew the old man was naked underneath. Adonis pushed Rocky onto the couch and put his hand down Rocky’s sweats. He kissed a little harder against his crooked mouth and sucked on his bottom lip. He took his cock in his hand, it wasn’t hard. Rocky was older, Adonis had to remember that… Adonis moved down Rocky’s body and went on his knees. He took his soft cock into his mouth, and started working him, working him to semi erect.

Rocky gasped and blinked few times before putting his head back, “Oh, fuck….,” Rocky put a gentle hand on the back of Adonis’ head and rubbed the base of his skull under his big fingers. He got hard now, for the first time in years where it wasn’t his own hand getting him there. This was a great feeling he’d missed more than he’d like to think. He was always a sexual guy, he loved it, but it felt like a million years ago that he ever felt the need.

Adonis pulled Rocky’s balls out too above the waistband now, he went down and sucked one sack into his mouth. Working the base of Rocky’s cock in his strong hand. He pumped him up to the head and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. Rocky groaned, his veins popping slightly on his thick forearms.

Donny looked up as he was down on Rocky, stared into his green eyes, and Rocky looked down into his dark brown ones and groaned again, “Donny, I…,” Rocky reached down on himself and pulled his cock out of Adonis’ mouth and pushed his own cock up against his own stomach and came. Rocky groaned and stared at Donny whilst he orgasmed, looking at a smirk growing on the young Creed’s mouth.

“Yo, uh Unc, you good?” Adonis laughed a bit when he stood, he kissed Rocky on the mouth and pulled up Rocky’s waistband of his sweats. “I’m gonna shower, brush my teeth, I’ll catch you in the morning?”

Rocky nodded, eyes shutting as he calmed himself down.

 


End file.
